Journey to Love
by kuroneko-kat
Summary: In this story, Haruhi and some more members of the Host club will experience, the comfortable feeling that which we call LOVE. Join Haruhi and the others to their Jounrey to Love. OC


**Chapter 1**

**(Panting)**

A short brown haired boy was running hurriedly in the hall towards his classroom.

"Ohayou! Sorry I'm Late". A boy named Haruhi greeted.

As he greeted everyone in the room, all the girls were chatting with each other.

"Ohayou! Haruhi!" greeted the ever so charming twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ah! Ohayou! Hikaru, Kaoru." Haruhi greeted back.

"Haruhi, what happened? It's kind of rare for you to be late." Hikaru asked.

"This also happens every once and then. Aside from that, what happened? All the girls seem to be talking about something." Haruhi asked.

"Who knows...Like we care." came the response of the twins. Suddenly, one of the girls approached Haruhi.

"Ne, Haruhi-kun, shiteru? There's a new student that just transfered here in the other class." said the girl.

"New student?" asked Haruhi.

"Yup, and a very handsome one. He has blue turqoise eyes, pure silk white hair and a cap to cover it. A dreamboy." the girl squealed.

"Hmm..." came Haruhi's reply.

**In the Host Club...**

"Nani!? A handsome new student!" a bishounen named Tamaki exclaimed.

"**(Hikaru)** Yes! **(Kaoru)** A dreamboy they say!" exclaimed the twins.

"Kyouya, research on him right away." ordered Tamaki.

"Hai, hai. What's his name?" asked the cool-looking bishounen called Kyouya.

"We didn't quite get that information..." came the response of the twins.

"Nani?!" screamed Tamaki.

"We can't help it, we forgot to ask." said the twins.

"Nevermind" said Tamaki.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan doko?" (means "Where is Haru-chan?") asked the the ever so cute, loli-shota type called Honey.Right by his side is the wild type bishounen, Mori.

"Now that you mentioned it, where is Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"She said she had to return a book to the library." replied the twins.

"Ah...ok..." said Tamaki.

**Meanwhile Haruhi just returned the book and was on her way to the Host club. On her way, she saw two guys harrasing some girls.**

"Why not? We're going to have some fun." said one of the guys.

"Yamete-kudasai." (means "Please stop it") pleaded the girls.

**Suddenly, some rocks went flying towards the 2 guys.**

"Ouch! Who did that?" asked one of the guys. Fury could be found in his tone.

"They say they don't want to so back of please." Haruhi boldly said.

"Nani?! You've got some guts kid. Do you even know whom your fighting against?" said the guy.

"No, I don't know you." was Haruhi's reply.

"Too bad. Let's get him!" said the guy.

**The 2 guys started fighting with Haruhi while Haruhi tried hard to fight back. What thay didn't know was that nearby...**

**(Unknown Voice)** "Nani?...What's with the noise?"

**Then Haruhi was sent flying towards a tree.**

"Haruhi-kun!" the girls cried.

**(Unknown Voice)** "Oi"

"That's what you get for trying to take us on." said one of the guys.

**(Unknown Voice)** "Oi"

"And what's with those skinny bones. You look like a girl." said the other guy.

**(Unknown Voice)** "Oi!"

"Nani?!" asked the 2 guys in unison.

**(Unknown Voice)** Could you shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep here.

**A short bishounen was standing in front of the 2 guys. A bishounen with blue turquoise eyes, silk white hair and a cap to top it all of. A cool and serious bishounen type.**

"Huh? Who's this punk?" asked one of the guys.

"Who knows. Seems like a new student." replied the other.

"Oi, new student. Don't get all cocky just because your new. Besides, do you even know whom you're talking to?" threatened the guy.

"No, I don't know you." came the answer of the new student.

"We are-" the two guys started but was cutted.

"Nor do I even want to know." came the bold respond of the new student.

"Nani?! Get him!" ordered the guy.

**The two guys started attacking but the new student dodged every attack like it was nothing. Soon, the two guys started getting annoyed. The two guys attacked with everything they had but still the new student dodge it then counter attacked with a cool punch and an amazing kick. The two guys were sent flying and was left unconscious.**

"Baka" (means "Idiot") came the teasing tone of the new student.

'Amazing! But who's this person? His face seems familiar, like I've heard of him before.' Haruhi thought.

Haruhi kept on thinking, for her to familiarize herself with the bishounen.

**(Haruhi)** Masaka!...

…**...(End of Chapter)…………………………………………...**

**Author's Notes:**

**The twins are sooo cute!...I hope you like it. Well, if you did you'll love the chapters ahead. Please send me your reviews.**


End file.
